Supervivencia Real ¿Quien Sobrevivira?
by Frank Clockworker
Summary: Elsa y Anna despues de dos años , reciben la noticia de que han encntrado a dos hermanas suyas perdidas , una confundida como princesa de otro reino y otra encontrada a orillas del mar , el corazon de las cuatro se llena de odio y rencor y haran lo posible por tener la corona, solo una de ellas podra ser la reina, este solo es una tipo cancion despues sacare la novela donde explica
1. Chapter 1

Si una vercion creepy de frozen ya que su historia original esta muy dulce y lleno de felicidad, basado en Ma Survival :)

Los reyes yacen en el fondo del mar

Dos hijas bastardas aparecieron ya

Nadie se ha convertido en la "Reina"

Las cuatro princesas deben pelear por la corona

Las chicas están reunidas en el panteón

Con pasado y antecedentes muy diferentes

Solo una puede llegar a ser la "Reina"

Solo una puede gobernar el país

El deseo ha convirtio a las chicas en demonios

Con armas en la mano

Es momento que de inicio el combate mortal

Inicia la supervivencia

La maldad y la sospecha vencen al amor y a la amistad

¿La persona riéndose a tus espaldas

es realmente tu aliada?

La chica murió ayer

Tropezó y cayó desde un acantilado

Esto podría probablemente podría ser una mentira

¿Quién será la que quede viva al final?

Una chica de cabellera roja como le fuego

La princesa de cabellos dorados

Una chica que ama celosamente a su amado

Y la hermana que puede controlar el hielo

La que sobreviva, tendrá todo lo que deseo

A si que, el resentimiento y la sospecha

Llena sus corazones

Sigue la supervivencia

La realidad vence la idea de bondad en la humanidad

¿La persona que tomo mi vida era realmente

mi aliada?

La presión de este combate

Hizo que esa chica de larga cabellera se ahorcara

Esto solamente es una cruel mentira

¿Quién será la que quede al final?

-?

"Oh Hermana, detengámonos ya

Ahora somos las únicas que quedaron al final

Esto no tiene sentido, tu tienes que ser la Reina de esta nación

Mi amado también apoya mi decisión"

-Elsa

"Mil Gracias, Anna

Ahora todo está bien

Yo te protegeré

,No dejare que mueras"

...

Flores se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí

La hermana mayor colapsó en ese lugar

Mientras agonizaba, lo que vio fue

La cara de sufrimiento de su hermana menor

Tu chica que has eliminado, a tus otras hermanas

Ellas ahora están muertas

Todos arrodíllense ante su nueva majestad

Sentada frente el altar

Su sonrisa era como la de un demonio tratando de ser un ángel

Si su reinado es exitoso

De ahora en adelante habrá paz para siempre

Pero el juego de la supervivencia todavía no ha terminado

El brillo de una daga recién afilada se dirige hacia su nueva majestad


	2. La Pequeña Bailarina de Cristal

Antes yo era, un humilde recolector de hielo en este reino

Ahora, yo, tallo hermosas figuras con el

Toda la gente se dirigía hacia mí, con un profundo respeto

Era el prometido de la princesa

Mi amada prometida y su fiel hermana, la reina de este país

Mientras este junto a ellas

Soy el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo

Siempre le agradezco esto a dios

Con todo el amor de mi corazón, para esta dos bellas doncellas

Haré una fina, bella y delicada, bailarina de cristal

Esperando un prospero, futuro para nosotros tres

Puse todo mi empeño y corazón en esta bailarina

Ahora la bailarina está totalmente dividida en dos

…..

De los tres reinos, la princesa que tenga todo el valor y diligencia

Tomara el poder, de la nueva nación

Las candidatas para ser el próximo gobernante, fueron

Sin duda, mi amada y su hermana

La tormenta regresa, el odio envuelve totalmente al país, ahora ellas se odian a muerte

Si ellas no hubieran sido princesas…Ahora la bailarina esta dividida en dos

Una bailarina de cristal, quebrada a la mitad

_La canción que esta ya no podrá bailar, era una canción de amor_

La chica colapsando, junto a ella su hermana llora

Hace tiempo ellas fueron amadas. Muy amadas las dos pero

_Ahora la bailarina ya no podrá bailar la canción de amor_

Donde antes se alzaba un gran país, solo quedan ruinas

Donde solo esta vagando un anciano loco

Cuando los viajeros se hacer hacia él, y le preguntan que hace ahí

El anciano siempre responde "**Una bailarina de cristal"**

**Pero lo que solo se puede observar en las manos de aquel viejo,**

**Un simple y desgastado pedazo de hielo **


End file.
